Rocking Destiny
by elusiveangel35
Summary: A new life in a new land for a new beginning for a girl whose life is getting bleak in her home. She wound up in her video game which turns out not to be a video game but a true life
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss

0-0-0-0

Prologue  
The Day it All Began

_~There is no boring subject only a bored student~_

"Wicked! I finally finished it!" A girl exclaimed before pausing and added sheepishly. "Although I did finish it already a couple of times in the past now…" The girl snorted before shaking her head before saving her finished game, Tales of the Abyss.

She really loved the game with all the amusing characters and the not so nice characters. It was an interesting story too. At first you wouldn't know the reason or the actual theme of the story but once you got in deeper and deeper you realize that the story is about finding your own identity in this world. After all, even the most similar clone in the world could also be different to the original if you would only look on deeper.

"Hm… I've never really gotten those swords… I didn't know where to find it. But now that I have a guide which I never thought of before since I was too stubborn, I could actually get the swords and how to defeat Nebilim!" The girl cheered.

The girl had long wild raven hair that reached her back. Her eyes were a pair of bright, gleaming and fiery emeralds that you could never find such a bright shade anywhere. This girl is Beatriz Arrieta. She was an orphan that has the government protecting her since she is the primary target of a murderer. Her parents were murdered quite brutally in front of her and this made her retreat to her mind for a few years until she reached eleven years old and finally decided to go to school and learn.

She was quite an outcast since she had a hard time adjusting to an environment where there are a lot of people after being isolated for so long. Other popular people also treated her as if she was some kind of dirt since she preferred the company of video games and don't really like socialization. To others she was the quiet, shy and odd person but to her guards and her company in the house she was a chatterbox, mischievous, witty, sarcastic, lively and friendly. In other words she was the opposite of the one they believe her to be.

Bea loved video games. They help her forget some of the reality and the pain of losing her parents but she knew that one day she would have to face everything if she want to move on with her life. Right now, she was enjoying her time playing the game Tales of the Abyss which her guards gifted her with earlier that year. Since then she had actually finished the game three times.

"I want to change that story. It's so unfair that Luke, Asch and everyone either way lost one of their loved ones. General Cecille and Frings should have deserved one another. It's not fair that they were separated just because of a stupid war that was said that would bring a period of peace to Kimlasca. It's quite stupid that peace is achieved only through murdering their neighbors but then again beggars can't be choosers. If I was given a chance though, I would accept that chance." Bea heaved a sigh as she drank the coke that was brought to her by a maid. She pressed the start button so that the menu would show and then chose her saved file so that she could continue it. She saw something new.

It was another choice instead of would you start a new game.

Do you wish to know the truth?

Bea was intrigued. She had never seen that question before and she definitely knew that none of the people in the net has ever seen it too otherwise they would be chatting about it. Bea clicked the question after a few moments of thinking. Her curiosity won over her cautiousness and decided to hell with cautiousness.

After a few moments the black screen suddenly shone white. An unfamiliar voice shocked Bea out of her dazed look.

"Then awaken and search for it!" Few seconds later she was out.

0-0-0-0

Elusiveangel35: As you guys can see, I rewrote it since I was a little bit irritated at the previous one.

Luke:… You're redoing it?

Elusiveangel35: Obviously, so that it would be a better one rather than the old one.

Luke: As long as you do update it more often rather than in the past.

Elusiveangel35: Yeah, yeah, anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think!

Luke: Yeah! If you do, I'll allow you to borrow Mieu for a while.

Mieu: Master!


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss

0-0-0-0

Chapter One  
Did I just get sucked into my Video Game?

_~Sometimes you may not achieve your dream but sometimes, those dreams turn into a much bigger and better dream than your original dream~_

Birds chirped cheerfully around her and sunlight was flashing in her face. Bea grumbled and growled at the heat in her face.

"Someone shut the damned blinders off…" Bea muttered grumpily and turned in the hard, grassy ground.

'Wait… Grassy ground?' Bea's eyes snapped open as she realized that she wasn't in her room anymore. She jumped up in panic and her eyes were darting around until she realized that she was safe. Or as safe as she can be when she don't even know where she is.

"Where the heck am I?" Bea asked loudly. She realized that she was in some sort of a forest because she obviously saw a lot of unfamiliar plants, some insects on the ground and the fresh air that you can almost never find in a city like New York. "How the hell did I get here?"

'Let's backtrack for now. All that I can remember is that I finished the game for the third time and decided to replay it again so that I can get the Lost Weapons… Now I remember! I blacked out after bright light came out of the TV! Does that mean that I'm in the game?' Bea incredulously thought in her mind as she glanced around to see if she can find something that would show she is actually in the game.

She caught sight of her black with some orange spots backpack. She opened it and saw that she has a new batch of clean clothes and important stuff in being a girl. Then she also saw her notebook, pen, laptop, IPod and her notes on the Tales of the Abyss. Bea immediately took out the notebook and opened it. She had included all the information about the game that she could research in the internet about. She researched about the money, customs and stuff that could actually be helpful in the game not being in the game.

"Okay… I wonder where I could be… This doesn't seem to be the forest near Grand Chokmah nor is it the forest in Keterburg since if it was then it'll be dead cold." Bea thought as she nibbled on her lower lip just as she often do whenever she is nervous or thinking deeply. Then she snapped her fingers in remembering one forest.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid! It's the Cheagle Forest!" Bea exclaimed as she looked around and finally noticed the familiarity. She looked at her map of the Cheagle forest and realized that she is quite near to the entrance. She walked around carefully trying to avoid all the monsters since she don't really want to fight right now and she don't have any weapon. Go figure!

After a couple of close run ins with monsters Bea had finally exited the forest and tried to remember where Engeve is.

"It's a little bit of south from here right? Or is it North…" Bea mumbled. She really wasn't that good with navigational skills. There's a reason why most of the times her guards were either near her or provided her with a map since she greatly sucks at it. She could get lost in a washroom.

To her relief she was correct in following the map, that she printed, of the Auldrant. She looked around the quiet, peaceful and still busy little town of Engeve. Her heart twisted a bit inside when she remembered that a lot would probably lose their lives once the war had started. Bea shook her head and looked with determined eyes at the sky.

'I don't know the reason why I am here, nor do I know the reason why they sent me here. But I'll change the fate that was lied to them. Asch, Luke, Ion and everyone. I'm going to change it and this time… I'm not going to allow the two original and replica to either return as only one or none. I'm going to make sure that both of them return together.' Bea promised in her mind as she looked around the peaceful town with a grin on her face.

'Watch out Auldrant, Beatriz Helena Vladimir is here to rock you inside out!' Bea shouted in her mind as she smirked.

0-0-0-0

Bea walked around the quaint little town for a while trying to get some information about what has already happened. She knew that they were not in the part of the miasma yet since it doesn't look like the people are afraid or wary. In fact, they seem ignorant of what would happen in the next months.

"So… Any news from around?" Bea casually asked a boy her age in the inn. The boy blinked at her before grinning.

"Oh you mean what's happening in the whole world? Well… From what I heard, the Fon Master is missing and that the son of Duke Fabre is also missing after their mansion was abducted earlier. Someone said that the person who invaded the place was actually a seventh fonist. Quite an exciting story really." The boy shrugged as if it was nothing. Bea smirked in her mind once she actually had a clue on what part of the story she is already in.

"Oh? Really interesting. So… Is there a war going on or some problems going on with the Score or double people appearing?" Bea jokingly asked as the boy stared at her strangely.

"Of course not, there's no way the Score'd be wrong you know. Although I did hear that the relationship between Malkuth and Kimlasca are becoming bad. I didn't hear anything about double people appearing though." The boy replied with a confused look wondering why this stranger was asking weird questions to him. Bea's smile didn't fade but it became wider and bigger.

"Oh, thanks!" Bea chirped as she tossed the boy some gald that she found in her bag and went on her merry way.

"Strange girl." The boy muttered as he shook his head and walked out of the inn like the strange girl.

"Hm… So I was right. It seems that I'm in the first part of the story. I do wonder where…" But she wasn't able to finish when she saw a crowd forming in front of a house near the shopping place. She saw a red head being pushed to the front and Bea blinked before she grinned. "Speak of the devil, this just made everything easier." Bea whispered before she sneakily went nearer to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I told you people that I'm not the one who stole your food!" A snobby and confident voice protested with a slightly whining tone. Bea sweatdropped anime style at the tone.

'I forgot how whiny Luke could be…' Bea thought as she finally peeked in through the window and saw a male that has long fiery red hair that has tips that seemed to be glowing orange. His eyes were sea green color that were penetrating and expressive. Any person who knew how to read a person could read the male like an open book.

This is Luke Fon Fabre or to those who actually knows the truth, this is the replica of Luke Fon Fabre.

'But Luke or Asch had left that in the past anyway so it's Luke's name already. Asch is Asch while Luke is Luke. They are both different people now, but Luke don't know that yet.' Bea shook her head sadly at that thought. A female that seemed to be the same age as Luke entered the room. She has light brown hair and a pair of icy blue eyes. She was looking at Luke with a somewhat exasperated look.

"Luke, how many times did I have to tell you not to draw any attention to yourself?" The girl asked Luke who pouted(not that he'd admit that he pouted) and looked away like a scolded child.

This girl is Tear Grants otherwise known as the younger sibling of Van, the leader of the God Generals and the teacher of Luke and Asch.

"So?" Luke retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, it's not their fault. I believe that I already know whose fault it is already." Everyone paved way to the doorway and a boy with forest green hair and the same shade of eyes was the one who spoke. The boy was wearing an elegant and important looking robe that reached to his knees. This was Fon Master Ion the something. He held up a tuft of fur and concluded that it was a cheagle.

"Fon Master!" The woman(Rose if Bea remembered) exclaimed in surprise at seeing the head of the Order of Lorelei in her home.

"Please, let them go. It's not their fault." Ion smiled a kind and sincere smile at the lady who finally agreed and let Luke go.

"Well, well, it seems that you two have gotten yourselves in dilemma." A sarcastic and mocking voice startled Bea out of her thoughts and she knew that voice from anywhere.

'Jade Balfour Curtiss, otherwise known as the Necromancer aka The-One-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Everyone-Out-Of-Their-Minds-With-His-Sarcasm-And-Bluntness.' Bea thought in her mind as she gazed on the dark blonde haired man who was wearing a blue army uniform and a pair of blood red eyes that seemed to burn you. After a few introductions with Tear introducing the two of them since she didn't want Luke to endanger himself in a Malkuth territory, Jade suddenly tensed and he turned and met Bea's eyes straight on. Bea froze in shock while she can't muster the guts to look away from that burning red.

'No way he noticed me… THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY HE SHOULD HAVE NOTICED ME! I WAS HIDING DAMN IT!' Bea screamed in her thoughts before she broke the staring contest and fled from the crime scene or also known as the scene where she would be murdered if she continued staying there. 'I'm dead… I'm really dead. He saw me there's no way he couldn't have seen me if his eyes straight on to me was any indication. I'm going to hide in my inn place for the WHOLE night and lock it tightly.' Bea thought nervously as she looked around as if expecting Jade to suddenly appear with his spear in hand and impale her with it.

Bea laughed nervously as she remembered the fact that Jade is also a master interrogator and she would bet all her money that he believed or has a suspicion that she was a spy from eavesdropping that time. Her pace quickened and she became paranoid feeling that there were people watching her everywhere. She nearly broke into a sprint and walked(ran) inside the inn, threw the gald and immediately took her assigned room number and promptly slammed the door behind her as she locked it securely.

"I'm dead." Bea despairingly said. As she quickly went to the bathroom but threw the locked door another nervous glance and went inside the bathroom to take a shower and change into her pajamas. While she was taking a shower her hair at the back of her neck rose as if feeling that someone is watching her every step. Bea laughed nervously once again and nearly scrambled to rinse the shampoo and the soap off her body and hair. Bea shut the hot water off and dried herself with a puffy towel while muttering 'I'm just paranoid' over and over again.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and rushed over to her bed, snuggled under the blankets and threw the blankets to cover her head and whole body.

"How the hell am I going to be able to sleep if I'm feeling so paranoid!" Bea whined as she tried to fall asleep. After a while the feeling went away and Bea was finally able to sleep peacefully.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea grumbled as she woke up in the middle of the night. She shifted around the bed to try and get back to sleep. To her irritation, she can't seem to get any sleep. She growled and decided that a little walk wouldn't hurt a bit or just to stay at the lobby downstairs where there is a fireplace and maybe she can ask for some warm milk… Finally deciding to hang out at the fireplace for a while since it would help better than to walk around at night where she could get lost easier, Bea threw off the blankets and unlocked her door as she walked down the stairs.

She asked for some warm milk and paid for the request with some of her gald and dragged herself to the lobby to stare and get some warmth from the fireplace. It was terribly cold in Engeve that night. Bea muttered curses under her breath and finally found a comfortable couch in front of the fireplace and promptly threw herself down to it as if owning the couch. A chuckle suddenly broke the silence that she was enjoying. Bea suddenly jumped up and was faced by a spear's pointed tip by her nose.

'God… Damn.' Bea said in her thoughts as she stared at the Necromancer with a cold, creepy smile on his face while holding the warm milk that she assumed is hers since there's no way that the Colonel would just be seen holding a glass of warm milk in his hands that casually. 'I just HAD to have a good luck don't I?'

"Nice night, isn't it?" Jade casually said as if he wasn't pointing a sharp object in a person's face.

'Definitely evil.' Bea thought before she said without thinking. "As nice as it could be when a person is pointing a sharp object in your face and is holding the warm milk you paid for in his hand." Jade smirked in amusement at the sarcasm before it turned cold and DEFINITELY sadistic.

"I presume that you were the one whom I have seen eavesdropping in the conversation earlier in Rose's house. May I ask what is your intentions in doing so?" Jade nonchalantly asked but his eyes were sharp, calculative and perceptive. She knew how much she sucked in lying so she just had to say the truth.

"Well… I was kind of curious…" Bea yelped when the spear was too close for comfort to her face. Jade must be too impatient so he's really doing it. Bea immediately hurried on. "I mean, I wanted to know what actually caused the reason for Engeve's problem in food supplies. Everyone knows that this place has one of the most bountiful plants and food supplies…" Bea definitely wished inside her mind that he would take her lie. "I don't really mean any harm in it. Although I am quite surprised that the Fon Master is in here." Bea pleaded to whatever god that is listening that Jade would either buy or at least leave her alone for now.

To her great relief the spear was dropped and was out of her face. She really didn't want to feel what it is like to be stabbed in your nose or eyes. But Bea could see that Jade actually knew that she was lying but he would let it go for now. He would ask more questions later on once he had enough suspicions and observations.

"Very well, I suppose I could trust your word for that." Jade smiled but it was far from nice. It was a smile and a stare that explicitly said he would be watching her every step from now on.

"Really now Jade, did you have to scare her?" A soft and friendly voice was heard from the entrance of the lobby. Bea turned and saw Ion. She beamed.

"My safety!" Bea cried out dramatically as Ion chuckled and Jade merely raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jade rhetorically asked. Bea grinned winningly.

"Well, you can't very much murder innocent little me in front of the Fon Master can you?" Bea smugly asked as Ion chuckled.

"Does that mean he could murder you when I'm not in here?" Ion amusedly asked the pouting girl who snickered.

"Yup, that makes it more sad." Bea gave a mock sad sigh. Jade snorted.

"I suppose I could leave the Fon Master's safety and company to you for now. But if something happens…" Bea pouted.

"Oh come on, I'm not a spy or anything! I don't even know how to fight!" Bea protested the lack of trust. Although she could understand. Who wouldn't mistrust an eavesdropper?

"I don't know what you are implying." Jade simply stated as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about Jade, he's quite cranky and sadistic whenever he is tired, although only a few notices it." Ion smiled apologetically at Bea who drank the warm milk with a contented look.

"I could understand. I know how that feels. I could still remember every time people try to wake me up after a long night." Bea laughed as she remembered the time her guards spent such a hard time waking her up for school. Ion glanced at her curiously.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Ion politely said as Bea huffed proudly and grinned.

"My name's Beatriz Helena Vladimir. I love the colors orange, black and white and I also have a hobby of writing or sometimes drawing and sketching my surroundings. It calms my mind. I hate bullies and those that hate others for believing in what they believe in. Just because they are different from your beliefs doesn't mean you should hate them immediately." Bea angrily said as she remembered some of her classmates who ridiculed her for somewhat being different in her beliefs. Ion nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is quite frustrating when other people don't like you just because of your difference or your different belief. You're right there, difference doesn't actually mean that they should be ostracized but be accepted and be seen as unique and interesting. After all, only at different angles we can see the better side of everything." Ion wisely said as Bea listened to everything with wide eyes.

"Wow, you know a lot of things Ion. You're so smart!" Bea cheerfully said while Ion blushed embarrassedly.

"That's not true…" Bea could see the underlying meaning of what Ion had said though. He must have been connecting what she meant by his being a replica.

"So… From what I heard earlier, the ones who have been stealing from Engeve's food supply is the cheagles right?" Bea asked while she tilted her head to the side and slightly leaned forward. Ion nodded with a thoughtful look. "But aren't cheagles herbivores? I mean, they don't necessarily need Engeve's food supplies since they have a lot of fruits and greens around them. They DO live in a forest after all. A forest with a huge tree in the middle." Bea noted as Ion frowned in thought. Bea kept her squealing within her. Ion was just SO cute! Sometimes she did wonder whether Ion was actually a girl or a boy.

"That is quite a confusing thing. I also thought at first that it can't be the cheagles but they are the only monsters who could get inside here undetected since they are commonly seen as peaceful creatures. I am planning on going to the forest later. However don't tell Jade, he would never allow me to go." Ion whispered to Bea who looked at her with amusement.

"You do know, that's the Colonel right? I mean, a Colonel who's quite great at detecting lies and everything from what I hear around the place." Bea snorted inwardly when she remembered Jade figuring everything out even when you are the greatest liar ever, he would still know you were lying.

"Great point, but would you please at least try to? I really don't want to leave Engeve with them having this kind of problem and since cheagles are more of Yulia's sacred beast, I really wish to know the reason why they are being like this." Ion gave her puppy dog eyes with tears and Bea knew what is was like to be at the end of her weapon.

'Damn this…' Bea cursed in her mind but she smiled at Ion. "I guess I could try…" Ion brightened and Bea had to hide a squeal inside herself.

'Down fangirl self. Down.' Bea ordered herself to calm down.

"Thank you!" Ion hugged her shyly and Bea hugged him back like a sister.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I never really caught your age so how old are you?" Ion asked as they pulled away from their hug. Bea tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly.

"I'm fifteen years old already!" Bea chirped as Ion blinked at her in surprise.

"You're fifteen already?" Bea pouted as Ion chuckled silently on his space.

"Why do people always mistake me for being younger? I mean, I'm not that short!" Bea whined while Ion stared at her for a while and just decided to ask his question.

"What's your height anyway?" Bea sulked and replied with a sad tone.

"I'm 5'0…" Bea sulked on her side of the couch as Ion laughed not too loudly. "How about you Ion, if I could call you that."

"I would like you to call me that. It's less formal and stiff. I'm actually 5'2 thank you very much." Bea whimpered.

"I'll grow taller later on! I'm just… A late bloomer that's all!" Bea pouted as Ion laughed at the pout.

"If you say so." Ion slightly smirked when he saw the pout deepen. He just shook his head and took Bea's hands into his. He smiled brightly and Bea can't help but put on her true smile.

"Nice to meet you Bea. May Lorelei bless you on your life and endeavors." Ion cheerfully said as Bea giggled and also clasped his hands.

"May Lorelei bless you too. We need more people like you in this world Ion." Bea sincerely said. Ion stared at her for a while before smiling softly.

"The same could be said for you Bea. I can feel that you are a great person even when I just saw you earlier on when you eavesdropped on the problem at Rose's house." Ion casually said as Bea flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not really that bad at hiding aren't I?" Bea pouted as Ion smirked.

"I saw you the moment I went inside the room. Jade sensed you even before he went inside the room." Bea looked depressed.

"I really suck at hiding don't I?" Bea poked the pillow at her side. Ion chuckled and comforted the girl.

"I'm sure that you are good at other things, Bea." Bea smiled thankfully at Ion and stood up from her side of the couch. She stretched like a cat and grinned at Ion.

"I guess I better sleep now. After all, I would want to go with you tomorrow to the forest." Bea's grin widened when she saw the caught look. "What? Did you honestly believe that I would allow you to go there without anyone following you? Besides, I really don't want to face the Colonel tomorrow on when they suddenly find you missing. He'd interrogate me then. Call me a coward but I still think that I just have great preservation skills."

"I'm sure." Ion amusedly said. "Well, I guess I better sleep too. After all, we'll be going out early tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-

Bea's eyes fluttered open as someone gently nudged her. She glanced to her side and blinked sleepily when she saw Ion looking at her with an amused and apologetic look.

"Ion? How did you get inside my room?" Bea sleepily asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of her system. She yawned widely as Ion looked guilty.

"I used my influence to borrow the key. I hope you didn't mind…" Ion trailed off with an uncertain look as Bea immediately shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not really angry. So we're going? Wait a minute, I'll just change into some more travelling clothes." Bea sheepishly said as she changed into some black casual traveling pants and a white shirt with a quote in the back that says 'Whatever the truth, I will face it and I will not give in'

Once she got out of the washroom, she saw Ion holding a light sword. He smiled when he saw the teen go out of the washroom and gave her the sword. Bea looked at it with a puzzled look. Ion chuckled and decided to explain.

"We're going to have to pass through the forest so that we can investigate about the cheagle's peculiar actions. However the forest is also quite dangerous so we'll have to be careful with monsters." Bea blinked and nodded in understanding.

"But I really don't know how to use this…" Ion laughed and gave her an encouraging look.

"I'm sure you can learn in while we go through some battles. Don't worry though, I'll try not to be a burden." Bea huffed.

"You're not a burden Ion. In fact, you're really good at leading. I mean, I'm the burden since I don't really know how to use a weapon or for that matter, fight." Ion looked at her before patting her in the shoulder.

"I'm sure you could do it, Bea." Bea heaved a sigh but nodded. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Ion out of the Inn quietly. The two didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes watching their movement out of the Inn.

0-0-0-0

As the duo were walking to the forest Ion looked visibly tired and Bea frowned in thought.

"Come on Ion, let's rest for a while in that shade." Bea pointed to the side of the road which has a big tree that could be great for some break time. Ion looked grateful at the suggestion and they stopped at the tree with Ion resting and Bea drinking a bottle of water. Bea saw Ion looking thirsty and tossed him another bottle of cold water.

"Here, take this Ion." Ion caught the tossed bottle and nodded as he opened the cap. As the two were resting, Bea suddenly began to sing.

_I remember this song  
I've known it for so long  
And it feels so good to hear  
Sounds a little sad  
But sweet just the same  
Lovely melody_

Ion closed his eyes as the song washed over him. He could feel his worries and stress slowly fading. It was amazing how such a peaceful and simple song could affect him. Bea's voice was melodic, pure and beautiful. There was a tinge of childishness in the tone but it just increased the peaceful tone of the song.

_Whenever I hear this song  
I really don't know why  
It makes me shed a little tear  
But I know those tears will soon disappear  
Because I know you're here_

_Whenever I am feeling sad  
When everything around looks bad  
All I have to do is think of you  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true_

_Let's go on with hope in our hearts  
Love will surely show us how  
Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams  
Let's go on and find them now_

Bea's voice trailed off. She was staring at the sky with a somehow sad look. Ion allowed the silence to go on for a while before he finally decided to break the silence.

"You have a nice voice." Ion gave the girl a compliment. Bea gave him a thankful smile.

"That's what Mom and Dad always tell me." Bea sadly said as she stared at her hands.

"… Excuse me for my prying question but… what happened to them?" Bea grimly smiled at the green haired boy.

"They were murdered." Bea answered with a sorrowful tone. Ion could feel the guilt burning beneath the girl's heart. He silently wondered what happened and why they were murdered but he felt that would be too much of a question.

"Shall we go to the forest now?" Bea returned to her cheerful self and Ion knew that happiness is a mask. Being the Fon Master teaches you how to read people and he knew that the girl is hiding a dark secret that would probably break her if she continue on hiding it.

"Okay, I'm fine now." Ion smiled cheerfully at Bea. For now he'll play along with her game but sooner or later he will confront her. It's not good to hide your feelings about something as tragic as that. It will cause a lot of problems for her later on. For now he'll pretend he didn't notice the tears that feel to the ground when she talked about her parents.

For now, he'll allow the girl to lie to herself about the truth of her feelings.

After all, it would only break her further if he suddenly forced her to tell him, a stranger, of the truth about her parent's death.

0-0-0-0

Me: Yay! I finally finished the first chapter!

Luke: Finally.

Me: And I finally finished downloading all the anime Tales of the Abyss!

Luke:… Obsession?

Me: You bet it.

Luke: Anyway, please review!


	3. chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss

0-0-0-0

Chapter 2  
Forests, cheagles, red hair and Tigers(which aren't ligers) are out for your blood  
_~Don't judge me by what you just see for those who judge those whom they do not know are just fools who are play acting as God~_

0-0-0-0

Bea hummed as she and Ion walked down the road to the Cheagle forest. The two were chatting about themselves and Ion was talking about his duties.

"It's quite a huge, daunting duty to take care of the peace between both countries. Being younger than the leaders allows them to underestimate me and most of the times they don't take me seriously." Ion heaved a sigh when he said that. Bea scowled.

"Just because you are young doesn't mean that you can't become a great leader. Don't let them get to you Ion. You're the leader of a huge religion and has been keeping peace between the two countries for years, that has got to count for something." Bea crossed her arms in front of her chest as Ion grinned at what the girl told her.

"Thanks Bea." Ion thanked the girl who gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem, Ion." Suddenly Ion tensed and he looked at a bush. "What's wro—" Bea wasn't able to finish because something leapt out of the bush and pounced on her.

Bea's arms acted as if another person was controlling her body. Her right hand grasped the handle of the sword strapped at her back and she stabbed the liger in its chest. Blood sprinkled down on her and she slightly flinched at the coppery smell. She immediately pushed the liger off and charged the liger that tried to pounce on Ion. She slashed at the tiger and saw that it collapsed on the floor, dead. Bea put Ion at her back and was panting heavily. The ligers were in front of them, increasing in number.

"I can do this Bea—" But Bea shook her head.

"No! I've promised myself I would protect you Ion. That's the reason why I came with you. I don't want you to end up hurt." Bea gritted her teeth and swung her blade at the liger that jumped on them. Ion tried to help her but Bea just blocked his way. She took on the ligers on her own while guarding Ion with all her best. Finally after she fought off a lot of ligers she collapsed on the floor in front of Ion. She was feeling very dizzy and she thought that the world was spinning.

"Bea!" Bea pushed Ion out of the way when a liger jumped on their way with its claws unsheathed, ready to tear them to pieces. Bea closed her eyes tightly and waited for her end.

"FANG BLADE!" A person yelled and Bea felt some breeze pass by her and when she opened her eyes she saw a red haired boy fighting the ligers. Her eyes widened.

'Luke!' Bea exclaimed in her mind. If the red haired boy was there then…

_Tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe_

The ligers glowed yellow and they stopped while Luke finished them all. Bea let out a breath of relief. She really thought that she was going to end there.

"Are you alright?" Luke rudely asked but Bea saw a glint of worry in his eyes. She had to smile in her mind.

_Luke has always been a good person from the start. He just didn't know how to express it._

Bea remembered Ion say that and she had to agree.

"Um… Yeah, I just allowed my guard down and you could see how that worked." Bea sheepishly grinned at the duo. Tear asked her to sit down and let her examine her wounds first. Ion was looking at her with a guilty look but Bea admonished the green haired boy.

"Stop looking guilt like that Ion. It's not your fault I was wounded. It was my fault. I was just too stubborn since I didn't want you to end up hurt. God knows what would happen to me if the Colonel would know that I allowed you to get hurt. Besides, it'd be better to get hurt protecting my friends rather than my stupidity." Bea shrugged as if it's no big deal. Tear's hands glowed and she put it over Bea's wounds. The younger girl felt a slight tingle from the healing since the skin was mending itself together. Once the Seventh fonist was done, Bea flexed her shoulder and touched her back. She clasped Tear's hands and smiled.

"Thanks to you miss, also to you." Bea threw over to Luke who scoffed in reply. But to the most observant people they would see a slight blush of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"Hmph. What are you two doing here anyway?" Luke asked the duo who exchanged looks with one another and smiled sheepishly.

"We… ran away?" Bea uncertainly told Tear and Luke who raised eyebrows at her choice of words. "Not necessarily ran away but we really wanted to investigate about the cheagles. They weren't really ones who would steal food from a town since they're just herbivores. And I didn't want to be left in the Inn since the Colonel would just murder me if I let Ion go without anyone helping him." Bea nonchalantly explained while she was thinking of a certain Colonel with horns in his head.

"You looked sloppy earlier on, don't you know how to fight?" Luke commented to Bea who pouted. This time Tear looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"And you know that how?" Tear demanded Luke who huffed and looked away.

"With Master Van as a teacher there's no way I wouldn't know how to fight with a sword. Besides she reminds me of when I was a kid and I was still learning how to fight with the sword. She was sloppy and she had a lot of openings which could be taken advantage of by peoples." Luke explained with an embarrassed tone.

The whole clearing was silent. Then Ion chuckled.

"You're quite smart in there. Now I remember, the two of you were from the village yesterday right? You were the one who was accused of being the thief." Ion exclaimed as he finally remembered the reason why he believed they looked quite familiar. Luke flushed angrily.

"I wasn't the thief!" Luke yelled as Tear heaved a sigh,

"We know. Now shut up before you get the monster's attention." Tear snapped to Luke who shut up but was glaring witheringly at Tear. Bea evilly smiled in her mind.

"You know, the two of you act like a pair of couple." Bea commented off handedly. Tear and Luke looked horrified at the prospect of being paired with him or her.

"You're mistaken in that!" Tear protested as Bea blinked innocently and smiled angelically.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought since that's how some couples act, my bad." Bea apologetically said while Ion chuckled knowing that she never truly meant that. "So who are you guys?"

"My name's Luke." Luke pointed to himself.

"My name's Tear. I know the Fon Master Ion however, who are you? You cannot be an Oracle Knight or a Fon Master guardian since the only Fon Master guardian I know is a girl with brown eyes and normally pigtailed hair." Tear asked Bea who grinned.

"My name's Beatriz Helena Vladimir. I'm fifteen years old. I'm just accompanying Ion here on this journey. I'm also some sort of a traveler." Bea cheerfully said.

"How about your parents?" Luke asked Bea whose eyes lowered.

"They're dead." She spoke in a tiny voice. Tear gasped and Luke looked speechless. Bea heard a yelp and got a vague thought that Tear nudged Luke in the ribs a little too hard.

"S-Sorry." Luke looked away and decided to change the subject. "By the way, you're the Fon Master? I thought you were missing? Master Van was searching for you, you know? People said that you were kidnapped." Ion frowned in thought.

"Hm… This could be the work of Mohs. He is against me…" Then he blinked. "Wait a minute… Tear? Aren't you Vandesdelca's younger sister? I have heard of you from the other soldiers." Ion turned to Tear who looked down.

"Wait a minute, you're Master Van's sister? Then why the hell did you try to kill him?" Every person turned to Tear who flushed in shame.

"I-I…" Bea suddenly butted into the conversation.

"Hey, what is that?" Bea exclaimed as she pointed at a very cute creature. The whole group turned and saw a pink cheagle searching for food. The cheagle heard the noise and looked over to them. Everyone was silent then Luke zipped towards the cute creature.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luke yelled as he waved his sword around. The cheagle squeaked in fright and ran away. Bea heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"Don't he know that it would only frighten the cheagle away?" Bea grumbled as she walked towards the way the older teen had marched off to. "HEY LUKE! WAIT FOR ME!"

"I assume you do not wish to talk about that?" Ion asked Tear who nodded with relief in her eyes.

"Yes, Fon Master. It is a matter that is only related to our birth home." Ion nodded and walked off to where the hyper girl and snobby red hair stomped off.

They have been walking around for such a long time while Bea growled in anger.

"We've been walking around for what? A few hours already Luke? AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND WHERE THE DAMNED CHEAGLE'S HOME ARE!" Bea screamed in Luke's ear while the taller boy clutched his head while his ears rung from the scream of the girl.

"The hell midget? Are you trying to scream my ears off?" Luke complained while Bea stared at him.

"No, I was only trying to make a point." Bea simply stated. Luke frowned at her.

"I was only asking you a rhetorical question!" Luke growled out while Bea scoffed.

"Your point?" Luke heaved a sigh of frustration and walked off to the front muttering about moronic midgets.

"AT LEAST I ADMIT I'M LOUSY AT DIRECTIONS!" Bea yelled at his back. Tear giggled while Ion laughed at the two's antics. Bea blinked and looked back over her shoulder. "What's funny?"

"You two act like siblings that's all." Bea blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Well… I couldn't help it…" Bea muttered under her breath and followed Luke.

After a while and after several passes of the same tree the four had finally arrived in front of a huge Tree. Bea stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wow… How'd a tree get that big?" Bea whispered.

"I don't know, maybe it ate a lot of fertilizers?" Luke deadpanned while Bea stared at him.

"And you think you're funny." Bea heaved a sigh and shook her head as she followed Ion inside the tree. Luke stared at her back cluelessly.

"What? I was just saying the truth!" Luke whined as he followed the others inside the tree.

The place inside the tree was wide and free. The only thing or rather things that caught Bea's attention was the creatures in front of her.

"Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu!" Bea nearly had to squeal at the sheer adorability of the fluffy creatures jumping up and down at their feet.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Luke muttered while Bea nudged him on the ribs, _accidentally_ with too much power.

"OW!" Luke hissed in pain as he clutched his ribs. Bea smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Luke. I didn't intend for it to be that strong." Bea sweetly said but Luke didn't believe a word from her.

"Yeah right… HEY!" Luke clutched his feet that Bea stepped on with full force.

"Whoops, sorry Luke, I didn't see you there." Bea grinned evilly at him while Luke just scowled at the younger girl. Then Bea suddenly had a feeling. Bea's eyes narrowed and she looked out the entrance. "Say Luke... I'm going to take a walk. I think I just saw something out there."

"Sure you'll be fine?" Luke mumbled and Bea grinned at him.

"Why Luke, one would think that you are worried about me." Luke coughed indignantly and scowled.

"I'm not worried about you. It'll just be a pain if you were eaten out there. Ion and Tear will get mad at me." Bea grinned brilliantly at him.

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't be able to survive if I haven't been fine anyway." Bea skipped out of the entrance without waiting for his reply. She could feel Luke's stare at her back and once she knew she was out of sight she frowned in thought.

"What was that… Hm… Better follow my instincts." Bea muttered as she began to walk seemingly randomly. However as she observed her surroundings she began to see that it was a little bit familiar. Bea blinked then she clapped her hands in recognition.

"Hey! Now I remember! This is the road to the Liger queens cave… It'll be dangerous but… I feel like it wouldn't be too much." Bea shook her head at her crazy thoughts but decided to continue on with her path. After a few close shaves with various monsters she have finally arrived in front of the entrance to a cave. Bea silently walked inside and was curious when she encountered no other monsters.

'Hm… Could be that since the Liger Queen is quite protective of her nest then it would also mean that she is protective of them even when it comes to the other monsters.' Bea shook her head and silently peeked inside the cave. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise when she saw a girl with long pink hair and what seems like a black ribbon on the top of her head. She seemed to be conversing with the huge Liger Queen. Bea stared in awe at the huge and majestic body of the Liger Queen.

'I never realized how huge she is… And the anime and game seemed to dull her beauty. The Liger Queen is beautiful and huge.' Bea gazed at the Liger and her company for quite a while until the girl turned around with narrowed pink eyes.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Bea sweatdropped anime style.

"Do I really suck at hiding that much?" Bea complained as she went out of her hiding spot carefully. After all, it wouldn't do anything good to irritate the Liger Queen. "Um… Hi?"

"Who are you? Are you here to harm Mommy and my sisters and brothers? I'm not going to let you!" The girl exclaimed protectively as she stood in front of the Liger Queen whose eyes seemed to soften at the young girl but it turned vicious and animalistic when it came into contact with Bea. Bea was silent for a while as she tilted her head to the side and studied the duo. She knew who this girl was. It's Arietta the Wild, she's the God-General who can control and can talk with monsters. After a few moments of silence she have decided on what she is about to do.

"Could you tell your Mommy to go into a different location? This place is going to be quite dangerous now since some people are coming here and negotiate with you guys to relocate yourself since the cheagles are somewhat discovered to be stealing food. I know that your Mom would be angry and would attack the visitors. They could retaliate and might… no will kill your mom and family." Arietta looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Why should we? After all, it's the cheagles fault that we lost our previous home." Bea closed her eyes in thought before she smiled.

"You guys will just have to forgive them just this once. After all, it would be better for your family's safety." Arietta was silent thinking over what she said and finally turned to her Mommy and began to speak in Monster language. The Liger Queen was silent and listened to her human child. It began to growl and snarl in reply once Arietta had finished then stood up and brought with her some of her eggs. Arietta helped carry some of the eggs and turned to Bea with a glare in her eyes.

"Mama wants you to help us in carrying the eggs to the other exit. Drop one of them and I'll kill you." Bea sweatdropped at the violent threat.

'Children these days. Can't become more violent.' Bea shook her head in amusement and helped carry one egg to the other exit. Arietta instructed her to put the egg into one of the basket that the monster bird would carry. The Liger Queen paused and moved back to Bea and nuzzled her cheeks. Bea giggled when she was tickled at that spot. Arietta looked on with soft and accepting eyes.

"Mama said that we owe you. And since we owe you a favor if you ever need our help then just call us through this." Arietta handed her a crystal whistle. "But only use it when you are in great danger and all the ligers will come to help you." Then she shyly smiled at Bea.

"I also want to thank you for warning us. If it weren't for you then my brothers and sisters and mama will probably be hurt." Bea grinned.

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I wouldn't want a family to be destroyed over something like this." Bea explained with a soft tone. Arietta smiled at her before she boarded the bird and began to slowly fly off. However before she went away, she looked back with a slight grin on her face. "My name's Arietta by the way." Bea chuckled.

"Hello Arietta by the way. My name's Beatriz Helena Vladimir. Just call me Bea." Arietta giggled and went on her way. The Liger Queen gave her one last nuzzle Bea whispered to her ears.

"I don't know if you understand me but please, don't allow Arietta to be driven astray by Van. Tell her that Ion wouldn't want her to be used like a weapon. He would want her to become free and happy, not a servant to Van and his evil deeds." Bea whispered to the Liger Queen's ears. Bea swore for one moment that the Liger Queen understood her but the gleam disappeared just as fast as it appeared and gave her a lick in the face while Bea giggled. "See ya."

The Liger Queen rushed off to follow her human child and just over the hill let out one great howl filled with gratitude. Bea smiled.

"Heh, you're welcome." Bea whispered. "I wouldn't want another person to lose her family at such a young age." Before she walked back to the previous Liger cave. The whole place seemed empty and void but Bea could feel a sense of peace, love and serenity in that place. The whole place was silent until…

"Damn!" Bea cursed as she jumped out of the way. A huge creature fell from the ceiling and Bea cursed when she saw that it looked like a tiger however the only difference is that it has a very long tail that was fiery, literally, and the tiger was also breathing out ice. It was purely white as snow but the back has some striped lines of red like fire. It's eyes were both icy blue and fiery orange. Bea dodged when the tiger breathed out some sort of icy smoke from its mouth. She turned and gaped when she saw the wood turned into crystal and shatter into pieces. Bea dodge rolled out of the way of the tiger's breath.

"I'm too young to die!" Bea wailed as she jumped away from the tiger's claws. She immediately unsheathed her sword and swung it sloppily at the tiger which easily dodged her swing and swiped at her. Bea moved out of the way however its claws grazed her shoulder and she hissed when a somehow deep scratch appeared in the shoulder. Bea 'tsked' and forced her feet to move away from the tiger's moves. "This enemy is too advanced for me!"

"Stop whining and keep dodging!" Bea heard Luke yell. A rock was thrown at the tiger whose head turned from Bea into the noble. "Hey you monster! Over here!" The tiger roared and chased after Luke whose stamina and endurance must be great since he was keeping up with the tiger's pace. He was swinging and using artes on the tiger so that he could at least weaken it.

_Tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe_

Bea watched as Tear sent the Tiger into a temporary sleep. Tear immediately rushed over to her with Ion and healed her shoulder gash. Ion frowned in disappointment at Bea.

"Bea, you know how dangerous it is to venture into the Forest alone, especially when you don't know how to fight. You would have been killed if we haven't arrived when that neo-Byakko would have made you into its food." Ion scolded Bea who looked properly chastised.

'I never thought that the day would come when I am scolded by a two year old. Great, just great.' Bea thought with more depressing thoughts. She looked down with a sulk on her face just before she had to push Ion to the side while Tear dodged since the Tiger pounced on them. Bea dodged the Tiger but it was only just a millimeter just before she was ripped to pieces.

"That was close." Bea whispered before she unsheathed her sword. She nibbled on her lower lip for thought before she snapped her fingers. She glanced at Luke who was resting for a minute on the side and preparing power. "LUKE! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE ATTENTION OF THE TIGER AWAY FROM ION AND TEAR! THEY'LL JUST HAVE TO GET TO SAFETY BEFORE WE FOLLOW!"

Luke frowned but he nodded and began to use all the attacks he know on the monster. Bea's head snapped towards Ion and Tear who was frowning in thought.

"We can't leave you and Luke here Bea." Ion insisted on staying while Tear nodded.

"I agree with the Fon Master, despite the fact that Luke is quite annoying he is also some sort of my responsibility since it is my fault he got involved in all of these things. Besides it would be unbefitting of me to allow you to risk your life while I go out and save my own." Bea scowled.

"It's also your responsibility to take care of Ion." Bea yelled over the roars of the Tiger. Then she ran to the Tiger and began slashing and stabbing against the Tiger who suddenly spun around and hit Bea. She was thrown into the cave wall and once she had come down she coughed out blood.

'Tsk, this is bad. I think I broke a lung there.' Bea shook her head before painfully standing up and tried to run towards the monster.

"BEA!" She heard the duo yell at her back but she didn't listen. Instead she tried to think of a way to at least disable to Tiger long enough for them to escape. This Tiger was too strong, weird enough, VERY strong. She couldn't get it… What's a monster like this doing so near to the village of Engeve? Bea shook her head and continued dodging the Tiger's attacks while her eyes scanned around for something to be able to help. When her eyes were drawn to the ceiling she saw a lot of unsteady rocks. Her eyes widened and a plan appeared in her mind.

"LUKE! We have to get those rocks down!" Bea yelled at Luke as she pointed upwards. Luke looked at her with clueless expression before he realized what she was planning. He began to taunt the Tiger.

"Here kitty, kitty!" The Tiger roared in anger and ran over to Luke. Luke closed his eyes concentrating.

'Here we go… One… two… NOW!' Luke snapped his eyes open and dodge rolled to the side just as the Tiger slammed its head to the wall. The whole cave shook and the rocks in the ceiling fell around them. Bea cursed as she began to ran to the exit with Luke at her side. The Tiger was recovering from its daze and tried to catch up to them. Tear and Ion had already gotten out of the cave and was waiting for them.

"ITS GETTING CLOSER!" Bea yelled as she saw the Tiger gaining speed. Luke looked back and had to increase his speed when he saw the Tiger nearly at their back. The Tiger swiped at them and Bea saw how near it is to Luke and she pushed him to the entrance of the cave. However doing so puts her in the target of the Tiger and instead of Luke being wounded, Bea attained a huge slash mark at her back. Bea gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the huge pain and rolled over to the entrance just as the Tiger was about to follow her a huge rock fell upon the entrance and all was silent. Bea stared at the cave for a while before she flinched at finally feeling the pain overcome her.

It seems like it was everywhere, most especially her back. She couldn't take the pain anymore and she finally lost consciousness. She vaguely heard the gang calling out her name before all she knew was darkness.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea: I finally finished it!

Luke: Finally!

Bea: Come of it Luke. I'm busy with schoolwork and I'm still studying for the defense of our Investigatory project. Of course I would take long. But it's nearly summer vacation! Everyone clap your hands in joy!

Luke: Don't forget to review please!

Bea and Luke: R&R!


End file.
